Lonely Boy
by Aimi Kizamoui
Summary: After a sacrifice, Kuja makes a wish. But he never thought it'd be granted! How will things turn out this time? When time catches up to the point the the game, how will things be different for everyone else as well?
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Shana: Hi people!

Blank: Hello!

Shana: As everyone who is familiar with FFIX will realize this is Blank from the Tantalus thieves, I am only saying this for people who don't…this is Blank!

Blank: (bows) I am her official muse! So I get to be here all the time! (grins)

Zidane: (frowns) Hey, why not me!?

Kuja: Or me!?

Shana: Because you guys get enough attention already! Shoo! (pushes Zidane and Kuja out) Besides Blank is min— (goes into the evil disclaimer trance) I don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy IX or the song Lonely Boy by Andrew Gold where I got the title… (snaps out of it) Aww, I said it didn't I?

Blank: Yep, (whispers) but I don't mind being yours.

Shana: Yay! To the fic!

There I laid in a crumbled heap, too hurt to even move. I knew I was going to die. I knew I had earned it. But—but I didn't want to be alone. No one was coming, because no one cared. Who was concerned if the evil Angel of Death, the great Kuja, perished? No one, that's who. I had no friends and my only family was Mikoto, whose location I didn't know, and Zidane, my archrival…

A scuffling sound broke through my thoughts. I managed to turn my head towards the noise. Maybe it was a monster come to finish me off. I hoped my end would be quick. Not painless, I had caused pain so it was right for me to receive it. I shut up my eyes tightly. I mentally prepared myself. This was it.

"Waaaaaaaahhh!!" cried a familiar voice.

A loud thud followed. I winced and opened my eyes in surprise. My silly little brother sat up, dazed. Why was Zidane here? The blond monkey-tailed thief should've been with his friends. In an airship, headed in the opposite direction. Did he come back for me? I wouldn't let myself hope it was because he was concerned.

"I could've sworn there were steps there," mumbled Zidane.

He stood up unsteadily and came towards me.

"Kuja?" he inquired hopefully, "You dead?"

"No. Not yet anyway," I moaned.

A look of resolution crept into Zidane's eyes.

"You are not going to die. I won't let you." Zidane put his hands on his hips adamantly.

I weakly laughed, "You _wanted_ me to die before. Why the change of mind?"

A hint of blush appeared in Zidane's cheeks. I stared. Why was he embarrassed?

"Well…you _are_ my brother and…I…I don't think even you deserve to die." The last words came out in a rush.

"But I screwed up you life!" I protested.

"I've found out things here…things about my—_our_ past. If you hadn't sent me from Terra to grow up here in Gaia, I wouldn't have joined Tantalus or met my friends or would have fallen in love with Garnet." He swallowed, eyes downcast, "It's thanks to you that I have all that."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe what he was saying. It was everything I had ever wanted: a second chance.

"And I was hoping maybe you'd come back to live with me and Garnet…if you want, of course…" Zidane looked straight into my eyes.

I saw acceptance, forgiveness…and _friendship_. He actually cared about me. His brother, who had done so many things wrong. He cared…

My mind was made up. I would do my best for him. I would try to right all the wrongs I had caused. I would live a new live, full of everything I had lost. And for the first time in my life, I felt happy.

"I really want to." I broke into a genuine smile.

Zidane grinned. He reached out his hand to grasp mine, but a loud roar interrupted. We both stared at the entrance of the chamber. A giant monster stomped into view. A product of the Iifa Tree's last attempt at defense. A second after it came into sight I knew we couldn't beat it. I was too weak and Zidane wasn't in top shape either. We would die. With an awful shock I realized that instead of just my life being lost, now Zidane would be killed with me. Zidane was the one who taught me what it meant to live. He lived for all his friends, especially Garnet. And he would never get to see Garnet again…because of _me_.

I forced myself to my feet. I wouldn't—no—couldn't let Zidane be slaughtered. I dashed towards my brother, putting every last bit of power into my hands. He turned towards me in astonishment.

"Kuja, what—"

Muttering a spell, my hands started to glow white. I shoved him forward, invoking my magic. Zidane vanished; I had succeeded in transporting him out of here in time. Unfortunately, that action took everything out of me.

Collapsing, I whispered, "Zidane, I'm sorry…"

I dimly sensed the fiend approaching. I didn't care. At least, before I died I had done one good deed. I had saved my brother like he had saved me. I wished that he hadn't had to gone through everything he had. I wished he hadn't had to meet me to get all he had now. I wished I hadn't ruined his life.

Then the fiend picked me up in its mighty jaws. An inhuman scream erupted from my mouth as those jaws closed. I fell limp. I managed to say just two words.

"_I'm sorry_…"

Then I slipped into darkness.

Shana: Kuja's POV, cool.

Blank: I wasn't in it!!

Shana: Sorry…

Blank: I am sad! (stomps off)

Kuja: HA! I was in it! (reads the last part) WHAT!? (appalled) YOU KILLED ME!!!

Shana: Get over it. This isn't a one-shot fic, so keep your tail on.

Kuja: (eyes narrow) The tail thing wasn't funny.

Shana: Depends on how you see things. (to the reader) REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 1: Wish

Shana: Hi to all the nice people who have decided to read on! Thaliel and Kirjava Deamon, if you're reading this and wonder where your reviews are, I was editing a chapter when your reviews disappeared. I was so mad! Thanks lots for reviewing in the first place.

Blank: You wouldn't believe how loud she was. 'OY!!! I HAVE REVIEWS!! YAY!!'

Shana: (glares, tosses him Pixie Stixs) Not another word.

Blank: (nods)

Shana: To the fic!

In a haze, I floated free. There was nothing to do. I think I wasn't supposed to be here. But what if I ended up going somewhere worse? No, I'd rather stay in limbo. All of a sudden, I heard voices. How was that possible? I was dead. And anyway, from the moment I 'woke up' in this place, I hadn't seen another soul.

I tried to let all my thoughts go. Maybe I could just become part of this oblivion. It might be peaceful. Time seemed to fuzz…

"—deserves another chance," a woman's cool voice was saying.

"That doesn't prove he's changed," growled a gruff man's voice.

"Sure, it does," a child's voice spoke up, "he remembered he has a heart."

"Exactly. That wish was straight from his heart." It was the woman again.

"It might have been desperation. I agree with Ifrit, Shiva. And unless most of us agree, you can do nothing." This woman's voice had natural quiet fury in her voice.

Ifrit? Shiva? But those were Eidolons! Summons I had seen in battle. I looked around but didn't see anything. This was confusing. I tried to sink back into the nothingness, but something was stopping me. I struggled.

The same voice snapped, "Carbuncle, don't let him leave. Not until this matter is decided."

"S'not my fault, Madeen!" whined the child's voice.

"I say we let Ramuh decide what is to be done with him. He will know best," proclaimed a regal woman's voice.

"Here, here," agreed a dark man.

"Phoenix, you and Ark are being sensible. Yes, lets let Ramuh choose what is to be done with Kuja!" exclaimed Shiva.

Done with me? I had a feeling this wasn't good. I fought violently against what ever was restraining me. I felt the power weakening.

"He's too strong!" complained Carbuncle.

"Little one, relax," commanded a soft but powerful voice.

I don't think he was talking to Carbuncle, but me. I instantly stopped resisting.

"Good. My fellow Eidolons, I say his wish should be granted."

"But Ramuh—" started Ifrit.

I sensed a great magic being cast. I was worried. What wish? I didn't remember making any wish. Suddenly a great rift opened in the darkness. A brilliant light shone out of it. Curious, I looked through it. My eyes widened and I screamed.

Shana: Kuja's POV, awesome.

Blank: I know what's going to _happen_, I know what's going to _happen_!

Kuja: Tell me!!

Blank: I'll never tell!

Shana: Speaking of I'll Never Tell…Go read Ravyn Crescent's stories! They're really cool! If you can't wait for search, she is in my favorites!

Blank: … (to the reader) REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 2: Life

Shana: Hello!

Blank: Hiya!

Shana: Thanks for reviewing, murdered by god. I'm posting! And Thaliel? Thanks for the encouragement!

Blank: (gets Pixie Stixs taken away) ­­

Zidane: (receives Pixie Stixs)

Kuja: (sees Zidane happily approach him with a knife)

Shana: (sees Zidane and his knife) Bad Zidane!!

Zidane: (knife is taken by Shana) ­­

Blank: (grabs back Pixie Stixs while Zidane is distracted)

Kuja: (randomly imagines Zidane in a dress)

Shana: (shakes head) You weirdoes……To the fic!

I sat up, sweating. Master Garland burst into the room. I didn't realize I was yelling until he told me to stop. I closed my mouth.

"My Angel of Death, why have you woken me up?" he demanded.

I looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"Sorry, sir." I denied him an explanation.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Master Garland stomped out.

I pushed the covers off my sweaty body and climbed out of bed. I headed for my small bathroom. Turning on the light, I looked at my reflection. A pale, shaking, young boy stared back at me. I scowled. I was always so different.

I absentmindedly ran my hand through my silken silver hair. I grimaced when one of my feathers caught and accidentally was pulled out. I rubbed the sore spot. Another reminder that I wasn't normal. No other boy had feathers as part of his hair. I took another glance at myself in the mirror. Standing in the over-sized tunic I wore at night, with my hand uncertainly in front of my mouth, I didn't like what I saw. No other boy looked so much like a girl.

It wasn't fair. Why couldn't I just live in a regular family? With people that loved me? Living with Master Garland wasn't actually that bad. At times, he was almost as loving as a father. Although, since he had created me, it wasn't surprising he took pride in his work. No matter how hard I tried to overlook how different I was, the boys at the village would never let me forget. To them, I was an unnatural freak. I was inferior. But I took it. I took all the insults, all the beatings. I never said a word. There was no one who really cared, so why tell? It wouldn't change anything, anyway.

I leaned against the sink. Who was I kidding? I had no reason to live. I wasn't even sure if I was real. Was I really a person? I knew I wasn't human. A wry smile curved my lips. I knew that all to well. I was a Genome. A being of Master Garland's special race he took so much care in creating. A definite thing that proved I wasn't human was my tail. Fuzzy, and silver like my hair, it gave the village girls a reason to treat me like a cute tame pet. I dealt with that too. At least it didn't hurt; it was just embarrassing. My cheeks went red at the thought of them stroking my head and tail. Their petting usually ended up tickling me into giggles. Which of course made the girls giggle themselves at my 'cuteness'.

I splashed some water on my face to cool down my cheeks. I glared at the mirror. Why did I provide such a source of amusement for everyone? There wasn't one person who actually liked me. I had no Mother to hold me in a tight loving embrace as I had seen many boys' mothers do. Then they would push out their mother's grasp, complaining. They didn't know how lucky they were. I had never been hugged. I had never been kissed, either. I had no one.

I peered into the reflection of my eyes. My eyes were always an interesting topic to the townsfolk. An intense sapphire blue, there was just something unique about them. At least that was what everybody said. Right now, my eyes held a haunted look. That brought me back to my nightmare.

Strangely enough, I couldn't remember what the dream had been about. I only could summon up traces of it, and even those were fading fast. Something about a blonde he knew. Then darkness. And after that—

I yawned. It was just too hard for me to keep in mind what had happened in my dream. Although I sensed it was important, I couldn't bring myself to try. I was suddenly too tired. I wearily stumbled back into my room. Smiling, I got into my bed and snuggled deep into my nest of blankets. Curled into a fetal position with my tail wrapped comfortably warm around me, I slowly drifted of into sleep.

Shana: Kuja's POV, as a six-year old. Cute.

Zidane: I was the blonde wasn't I?

Shana: Yes, my lovable monkey-tailed thief.

Blank: You like him better then me!

Shana: Sorry, my red, spiky-haired, brother-like friend of mine.

Blank: So I'm like a brother to you…?

Shana: Yeah, you can replace my real brother any day.

Zidane: (ponders) I wonder why Kuja isn't yelling about written as a six-year-old.

Kuja: Because I am not dead anymo—WHAT DO YOU MEAN A SIX-YEAR-OLD!!??

Shana: (rolls eyes) That was intelligent, smart one. I could throw you out of here. ­­

Zidane: (shrugs) You won't 'cause you like me too much. I'm not worried. (to the reader) REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 3: A Sibling

Shana: (demonic flashing eyes) Grr… (evil Sephiroth song, One Winged Angel, starts)

Zidane: (walks into the room) (sees her) Shit! Who set her off!?

Shana: (bright silvery fire aura surrounds her) GRR….

Blank: (walks into room, carrying hot coffee) (nearly gets hit with a fireball) WHAT THE HELL!? (accidentally spills coffee all over a newcomer)

Guy: OWW! You little son of a— (almost pummels Blank but is stopped)

New person: (stands in-between the guy and Blank) You can't kill Blank, Demon! You'll make Mistress even madder!

Zidane: (stares) Who are you two!?

New person: (bows) I am Saint. This is Demon. We are the shoulder angels of Mistress Shana.

Demon: (growls) And I'm in favor of killing you pests.

Shana: (snarls) DESTROY!! (uses silver fire to blow things up.)

Zidane: (amused glance) Who ticked her off?

Saint: (smiles weakly) Well, you see—

Shana: (hollers) Tania!! You aren't supposed to use the review thingy to tell me personal stuff! I _was _going to call you back, but I had to do things and work on this!! So I'm not calling now! Nope! You'll get your just desserts! I mean it! And I know you're reading this!

Blank: ……her friend?

Saint: (nods) Yes, unfortunately, with all the trauma she has had this night, she couldn't take Miss Tania misusing the review system.

Demon: (adds) She wanted to get rid of that review, but didn't know if that would remove the other ones from that girl. Personally, I think she should just do it anyway. If it does delete all of Tania's reviews…well, I say it's revenge!

Saint: (appalled) No! That wouldn't be nice!

Zidane: (whispers to Blank) I can see why she doesn't listen to them often.

Blank: (watches the bickering shoulder angels) Yeah, me too.

Kuja: (enters and sees the blown up room) (sighs) Hmm. (notices no one has said it) I guess I will…To the fic!!

Someone was shaking me. I frowned and tried to ignore the person.

"It is time to awaken," said a monotone voice.

I opened my eyes. Holding me by the arm was a Genome girl. She looked to be fourteen, which wasn't necessarily true, considering that on Terra, soul-less Gnomes didn't age. She had long dark brown braided hair with matching dull dark brown eyes. Her tanned skin color really contrasted with my pale white one. She had to be a new Genome, as I hadn't seen her before.

"It is time to awaken," she repeated in monotone.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I got my arm out of her firm grasp.

Geez, this girl had kung-fu grip. I rubbed my bruised arm. Gesturing for her to leave, I hopped out of my bed. She inclined her head with respect as all soul-less Genomes did when they saw me. I was Garland's favorite, so even they treated me different. Tail swishing, she left my room.

"Ugh," I moaned.

I hated getting up at five o'clock in the morning every day. I seriously considered falling back asleep, but I knew what punishment I would get if I did. Besides, my body was used to it. I just didn't enjoy being up before everybody normal did.

Sighing, I took off my nightshirt and put on my daywear. Black pants and a black sleeveless t-shirt. Master Garland said it was proper for my training. Oh, yeah. I rolled my eyes. Once I got up, I had to practice my skills and magic 'till noon. Then I was allowed to have a little lunch. After I finished that, it was study time. I actually liked to stay in the library. It was cool, quiet, and I could read interesting books. I considered it my safe haven. At seven o'clock I had to go have dinner with Master Garland. Finally, I got two hours to myself and then I had to go to bed.

I walked out of my room. On my way, I was stopped by one of the older Genomes. I tried to go around him, but he blocked my path.

"Why won't you move?" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Master Garland wants thee," grunted the Genome.

"Now?"

I gaped. He never called me in the morning. He was usually asleep at this time. To my question, the Genome nodded.

"Thy must come now." The Genome strode down the corridor.

I quickly followed. The longer you kept Master Garland waiting, the more you paid for it. To my amazement, I was led to Garland's biggest lab. I wasn't even allowed in here. Why was I supposed to come here now?

"Angel of Death, come here!" barked Master Garland from inside the lab.

I ran past the retreating Genome into the laboratory. It was a strange place. All these big machines I didn't understand. Garland was in the middle of the lab. He was standing in front of one of the weird machines. I trotted over to him.

"Yes, Master Garland?" I inquired.

"I need to show you something. But first you need to understand."

"Understand what?"

"When I created you, I miscalculated. You aren't going to be as strong as I wished—"

"Master?"

"What?"

"Why do I have to be strong?"

Garland sighed. He kneeled down until he could look me straight in the eyes. I didn't comprehend his reluctance.

"You see, my precious Angel of Death, Terra is dying."

"……why?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself. But I think it has to do with the planet's core. It is old and strained. You need to be strong because you have to find a new core."

"How can I get one?"

"In destroying Gaia."

I stared at him. Destroy Gaia? But it didn't look like an evil place. It actually seemed nice. I had always wanted to go there, but hadn't ever been permitted to. I backed up from Master Garland. No. He couldn't ask that of me. He had to be joking. I was only six. Then the cruel voice of logic spoke up in my head. If he was kidding, then why have you had to fight as far back as you remember? It demanded. I tried to ignore what it was saying. Also, have you really ever thought of _why_ you are called the Angel of Death? It is because you are a killer. Created to be a murderer. No wonder the other children are afraid of you. You are an evil creation. There is nothing good about you. It continued. I covered my ears. I didn't notice that Garland was concerned. I was too busy in the mental attack. You are pure evil. Your angelic looks barely hide your true nature. That's why no one cares about you. You are just a pawn, to be controlled and thrown away. The voice sneered. I shuddered in defiance.

Garland gently shook me. I snapped out of my self-induced daze. Tears fell. I hurriedly wiped them away. I shouldn't insult Master Garland by being weak. Even if I was created to do evil……at least I had a purpose for existing.

"S-so Master. You wanted to show me something. What is it?" I stuttered.

He stood up.

"Yes, anyway, I have created a assistant for you. Someone to help you," Garland started.

He reached into the circular machine at his feet. I just watched, still reeling. He pulled out a bundle of cloth. There was something in it. I peered closer, now curious. To my shock, Master Garland dumped the bundle into my arms. It was sort of heavy. Suddenly, a small head popped up out of the blankets.

"Hi!" it piped.

"Uh…"

I unwrapped the tiny lithe body that was a little girl Genome. She happily grinned. I was amazed. She was so different then the others. Did she, like me, have a soul?

"She is the Angel of Destruction. I need you to teach her everything she needs to know." With that, Garland left the lab.

I stood there, holding the little energetic two-year-old. I was supposed to train her…? Why me? There must be someone who could it better.

"Are you my big brother?" the girl asked.

"Um…" I didn't know.

"You must be! My own sweet big brother! I love you!" She hugged me tightly, impossibly cute.

She loved me…? But I had just met her! I had known her for maybe five minutes. How could she—

"What's your name?" she stared up at me with adorable sky blue eyes.

"I—I don't have one."

I was puzzled. I had a title; it was Angel of Death. But that wasn't my name. I had never truly given thought to having one till now. She tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Everyone has a name!"

She was so…so…adorable. I brushed her pale blond hair out of her eyes. She tittered and messed up her chin-length hair purposely.

"You silly imp!" I exclaimed.

Her grin widened, and she wagged her cute little tail. It was the same pale blond as her hair even though she seemed to have panther's tail. Like my furry silver tail, it seemed like something out of fantasy.

…I knew where I could get a name! I recalled an old fairy tale I had enjoyed hearing. What was the hero's name again…?

"Kuja," I said, remembering.

"Kuja's your name? That's weird!" she laughed, then paused, "What's mine?"

I quickly thought of the other important character in the story. The hero's quest was to save his sister from certain death. The sister's name was Mikane. I wondered if she'd like that. It was worth a try.

"Your name is Mikane," I told her.

She jumped out of my arms and skipped in little circles, shouting 'Mikane! Mikane!' I guess she liked it. I realized that I liked my new name too. Kuja. It had a nice ring to it. Suddenly, she leapt back into my arms.

"I'm Mikane! Hello, my big brother Kuja!" Mikane giggled and kissed me on the cheek.

I looked at her as a smile slowly spread across my face.

Shana: (has calmed down) …um…

Saint: (relieved that the violence is over) Say it.

Shana: I'm sorry for blowing up the whole house and distressing…some _certain_ people…(glances meaningfully at Saint)

Saint: (pouts slightly)

Shana: (closes eyes, concluding) And won't—will try not to, anyway—do it again.

Demon: (rolls eyes) She'll do it again tomorrow.

Shana: (sticks out her tongue) Well, so far, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed and one other great person, you all get cookies. (grins)

Thaliel, cookies for you, (::) (::)

murdered by god, cookies for you, (::) (::)

RefugeofSouls, cookies for you, (::) (::)

Tania (etroop20291adelpheia.net), one cookie—fine two for you too, (::) (::)

and finally…

Ravyn Crescent, boxes of cookies for being a great friend, [=] [=]

Demon: Yeah, thanks for reviewing and making my life miserable.

Shana: GRR…Do not insult the people who are nice to me!! (kicks him in the stomach)

Saint: Mistress Shana! Think about what you're doing!

Shana: (stiffens, but pauses) You're right. (kicks Saint in the stomach too)

Saint: Wah! (runs away to his room and locks the door, fearfully)

Demon: (calls after him) You nimrod, this house is in her imagination. If she wants you dead, you can't escape!

Shana: (mutters) I swear, if he calls me Mistress Shana one more time, I'll make him regret it…

Demon: Whatever……where did those other freaks go? (looks around)

Zidane: (comes riding in on a chocobo, which runs Demon over) (shouts to the reader as he rides past) REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 4: Tragedy

Shana: Mmm, Samoas cookies….Thanks Tania—I mean, Lerena Sage. I'm not mad anymore…

Kuja: Before everyone can talk forever, I'll just say it. To the fic!

Two years had passed since I first Mikane. She was my everything. My whole world. She and I did everything together. I was an eight-year-old and, I protected her from the village boys by hurting them when they threatened her. I could get them back by using magic. It was something new I had learned. But there was someone who not even I could protect her from. Garland. After the success of his second Angel, he became strangely violent. Now I didn't get beatings from other boys, who had learned to leave my sister and me alone, I got them from Garland. It still didn't matter to me. All I cared about was what he did to Mikane when he summoned her to his office. In fact, that was where she was now.

I continued leaning against the wall outside his door. He wouldn't keep her in there much longer…I hoped. She refused to tell me what happened in there. I always tried to contact her, but she blocked me off.

_Mikane? Mikane? Answer me._ I pleaded.

_Kuja, don't worry, I'm coming out._ She responded.

I sighed in relief. Once we had found out we could converse mentally, we always kept in touch. I was just glad she was okay. The door slowly creaked open. Mikane stumbled out, shutting it behind her. She was very pale and damp with sweat. She wearily looked over at me.

Too tired to say it physically, she said mentally, _See…I'm fine…don't worry…_

Mikane collapsed. I jumped forward and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Shh, shh," I whispered, "I've got you, Mika."

I carried her back to our room. It wasn't too much of a strain considering she was half my height. She also didn't weigh much. I kicked opened the door and gently set her on her bed. Then I closed the door to give us more privacy. I looked back at her. Poor Mikane. She deserved better then this. I stepped into the small bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. I turned on the sink and let the towel soak up water. I walked back to the bed and started sponging off her forehead. A whine made me pause. I glanced out the window. Tor, the silver dragon, was at the window. A year ago, Mikane had found the fledgling, hurt and alone. We nursed him back to health and he had stayed with us ever since. What amazed me most was that he came from Gaia. At a certain time in the year, Terra and Gaia came close enough together that you could travel between them. Somehow, the little dragon had made the trip. Little. I smiled. In the one year since we had found him, Tor had become enormous. He was so big; I could ride with Mikane on him comfortably. Tor whined again. I understood. He was concerned about Mikane, as was I.

"Kuja?" murmured Mikane.

"Yes, Mika?" I asked.

"Could you hold me?" I smiled at her request.

"Of course."

I hugged her tight to me. She shifted until she could hug me back. A loud whine interrupted. Mikane laughed.

"I think Tor doesn't like being left out," she giggled.

Mikane got out of my grasp and started towards Tor. She wobbled.

"Cure." I quickly muttered.

Her steps straightened, but she was disgruntled. I could tell.

_If I needed that, I would of done it myself._ She commented.

_You wouldn't have done it, even if you were bleeding to death!_ I joked.

Her melodious laughter echoed in my head, causing my grin to widen.

_True._ She agreed.

Mikane climbed out the window. She skipped over to Tor and proceeded to stroke his head. She gestured for me to join her. I followed. After I added my strokes to the mix, Tor started to purr.

"Dragons purr, who would've known?" Mikane tittered.

"Probably only us," I chuckled.

Tor's purring increased. Now he rolled over for us to rub his belly. Mikane and I laughed; we were enjoying ourselves. I knew I could share anything with Mikane and she'd understand. She was a very intelligent for a four-year-old. Then again, we were both supposed to be advanced for our age. Suddenly Mikane froze.

"What's wrong, Mika?" I asked, using my nickname for her.

"I forgot my cloak in Master Garland's room," she explained.

"So?" I was puzzled.

"My diary was in it!" Worried, she whisked her tail from side to side.

"Oh! I'll go get it for you, Mika."

"Thank you so much, Kuja!"

I got up and trotted out of our room. Then I jogged down to Garland's chamber. I was about to enter but I heard a voice. Curious, I listened. It was Garland, recording his day's data.

"—the Angel of Destruction is not showing the results I wish. She has not turned out as planned. I will have to terminate her and start anew."

I was horrified. Kill Mikane? H-He couldn't! I wouldn't let him! As quietly as I could, I ran back to where Mikane and Tor relaxed.

_Mikane!_ I shouted before I got there. _Pack up all your things!_

_Why?_

_Just do it! Grab whatever's important! Then get on Tor; we need to leave!_

_O-Okay!_

I dashed into the room. Mikane was waiting for me. All she had was her other pearly white cloak, and the magic crystal pendant I had made for her. I snatched up my black cloak.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

Mikane nodded and followed me to Tor. I sensed I was scaring her, but didn't have time to explain. About to mount, I realized she couldn't reach. I lifted her onto his back and climbed on after.

"Yah!" I kneed Tor.

He took off. I held on tightly, so did Mikane. I wondered where we would go. Anyone who saw us would know right away we belonged to Garland. Looking up into the sky, I had an idea. Tor had done it once before…

"Tor! Go to Gaia!" I yelled.

Mikane glanced back at me.

_Why? Why are we doing this?_ The inquiry came.

_It is no longer safe with Garland. The man is mad. I don't want you to get hurt. We'll make a new life on Gaia, together._ I told her. _Mika, I can't lose you._

_I don't wanna lose you either. I love you, brother._

_I love you, sister._

Meanwhile, Tor was leaving Terra. There was a channel of air that currently connected the planets. It was amazing. I could see the stars, so clearly. Soon, we had entered Gaia's sky. Everything…was so colorful. It was beautiful.

"Kuja, why is there so much water?" Mikane asked in awe.

"I think it's called an ocean," I answered.

"What's that dark stuff?" she asked.

"It's a—"

Suddenly, a fierce gust of wind hit Tor. Mikane whimpered in fear. A storm was setting in fast. Rain fell. I handed my cloak to Mikane.

"Mine is thicker than yours! It'll keep you warm!" I shouted over the wind.

"Okay!" I could barely hear her.

Another gust slammed into Tor. I was nearly knocked askew. It was getting too tough for Tor to handle. But…I didn't see any land. Lightning ripped through the sky. The answering thunder was deafening. I looked down. The overwhelming sea was raging fifty-feet below. I gripped Mikane tighter.

_Kuja, I'm scared._ She cried.

_Don't worry. It'll be okay. I won't fail you._ I told her firmly.

Before she could reply, the strongest gust yet rammed into Tor. He almost crashed into the sea, but pulled up sharply. That wrenching jolt caused Mikane to slip out of my grasp. Shocked, I seized her white cloak. It slipped over her head, her gripping my black one.

"NO!!" I yelled.

She toppled off Tor. I reached to catch her hand but I wasn't fast enough. She fell, screaming. Down into the crushing ocean, she disappeared. The last thing I saw of her was her hand reaching for mine. I kneed Tor into long broad circles.

"Mikane!! Mikane!!" I called desperately.

_MIKANE!!! ANSWER ME!! YOU HAVE TO!!_ I yelled as loud as I could.

I kept looking. Trying so to find her. I searched and searched until the storm cleared. I didn't find her. I was numb. So numb I barely registered Tor headed back to Terra. I didn't care. She was gone…

Shana: I've depressed myself writing this chapter. (sobs) Poor Kuja!

Kuja: (is now the eight-year-old from the chapter) She's…gone…

Shana: Wah! I'm sorry! (hugs young Kuja)

Kuja: (doesn't move at all)

Shana: E-Emotional breakdown!! (cries)

Saint: (gives Shana a hug) (sad smile)

Demon: (notices young Kuja) (hands him a beer) This'll make it better.

Shana: (snatches it away) Bad Demon!! He's underage and so are you!!

Demon: (rolls eyes) So? I'm sixteen, that's close enough.

Shana: I'm even younger and I still say it's wrong! (throws beer away)

Demon: You don't give Zidane any problem and he drinks! He's seventeen!

(flashes to Bobo's Bar, Zidane is drunk, passed out on the floor) (flashes back)

Shana: ……He's cooler then you and is the main character in FFIX!! He deserves it after what he's been through!

Demon: (is really offended)

Shana: (mutters) I don't even have _ten_ reviews and this is the fifth installment...yet I keep posting! I must be mental. Maybe I should wait longer inbetween postings...nah, can't do that to the people who actually read this sorry excuse for a story. (sighs)

Saint: (to the reader) REVIEW! Please?


	6. Chapter 5: Later in Time

Shana: I'm back. Just  really busy is all.

Saint: Yeah, now more people have read her story.

Demon: Why? It's nothing great. Why would anyone want you to continue?

Shana: I dunno. Why don't you buzz off and go ask someone. Anyway. Thank you certain people for reviewing. I'm putting my individual comments below.

To RefugeofSouls: Glad you like my story. Don't worry, I'll make everything better.

To Kingpin: I made you sad!!?? O.O

To Tania: Geez, have a chill pill. The story isn't over. BTW, I don't have your number, I keep losing it. Sorry. That's why I haven't called you.

To Eika: Read on to find out!

To finalfantasygoddess: And you…everyone claims their favorite characters. Duh. So, okay, you get Blank, but I get Ramza and he's totally mine and tough cookies to anyone who objects. (laughs insanely)

Shana: Because of my response to the last review above, I feel it's needed to restate I don't own anything except Mikane, Saint, and Demon.

Saint: Story now?

Shana: (nods) Uh-huh.

Saint: To the fic!

………………………..

Ten years later… 

………………………..

I threw a rubber ball against a wall of my room. I was bored. Unfortunately, I had nowhere to go. So I stood in my room, throwing my bouncy chocobo ball dully to the wall, again and again. Finally, when I thought this monotony would never end, Marcus poked his head into the room. I turned to look at him and my ball smacked me smartly on the forehead. I cursed, growling at Marcus, who was laughing at me.

"Blank, what the hell are you doing?" he snorted.

"Nothing." I picked up my ball, which had rolled to a stop, "Literally."

"Ruby's interviewing someone; I wanted to know if you wanted to watch."

"Okay, I'll come." I gestured out the door, "Be there in a minute."

Marcus left. I had a feeling he'd tell the other members of Tantalus my accident. Closing my door behind me, I decided I didn't care. We always laughed at our mistakes. I strolled down the hallway. Currently, we were still in Lindblum because we needed one more person for the play. So, Baku told us we would hold auditions for the one role we were missing which happened to be who I would swordfight with. Reaching to stage area, I stopped next to Marcus and Cinna.

"What's up, guys?" I asked.

"Someone thinks they can get the part," shrugged Cinna.

"I heard they first applied to be a member," Marcus said darkly.

"Yeah, and Baku said if they could get the part, he'd let 'em," added Cinna.

"Really? And they believed him?" I snorted.

"Guess so," Marcus looked over at the stage.

"Boys! Shut ya yaps!" shouted Ruby.

"Yes, ma'am," we muttered.

A figure in a black cloak walked onto the stage.

"Take off ya cape," Ruby ordered.

The person cast off their cloak. I stared with interest. It was a guy about my age. He looked sorta scrawny and had chin-length pale blond hair. I could tell he was nervous, but he put on a confidant grin.

"I can see why boss told him no," commented Cinna.

"Probably has never wielded a weapon in his life," nodded Marcus.

"Ready, Miss Ruby!" he announced.

Hm. Definitely a tenor.

"Start then!" Ruby waved her hand dismissively.

"Um," he paused, "How am supposed to do the swordfight-"

"You were right," said Cinna with distaste.

"-by myself?" he finished.

Everyone looked at me. Oh. I didn't know I'd be helping with the tryout. I jumped off the balcony we were on and onto the stage. I whipped out my sword.

"You need one?" I inquired with a smile.

"Nope," he replied, taking out his own sword, "I got mine right here."

"Listen to my directions and you won't get hurt," I told him.

To my surprise he did everything flawlessly. I was impressed. Ruby joined us on the stage.

"That was fantastic!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Did I get the part!?" he asked anxiously.

"You sure did, honey!" laughed Ruby, "What's ya name, boy?"

He grinned.

"Well," he said, unbuckling something underneath his shirt, "My name's Mikane…and I'm not a boy."

A wrap of cloth fell from her shirt, revealing that she had breasts…I stared in shock. The girl laughed at all of our surprised faces.

"I was told the part I was trying out for was male," she explained, "So I hide my…more feminine features."

She continued to laugh. I started laughing, too. She had managed to trick all of us!

"Tell Baku I won his bet," the girl called Mikane walked towards the door.

She was leaving? After that stunt? I wasn't going to let her get away with it; I had decided I liked this blue-eyed beauty. She knew how to be tough. I caught her by the arm.

"Why don't you have a drink with us guys?" I invited, smiling seductively at her.

"Maybe later." She winked, and was gone.

I looked wistfully at the door. Now **there** was a girl!  Then I paused. Was it just me, or did she have a tail?

………………………..

Shana: Yes, she did.

Saint: Why was it Blank's POV?

Shana: Cuz I said so.

Demon: (sighs) Another sucky chapter. Why don't you just get a life and stop writing it?

Shana: Why don't you just get a life and stop reading my chapters?

Demon: (rolls eyes) I can't you idiot, as much as I hate it, I'm your muse.

Saint: And I'm you're other one!

Shana: Oh…yeah. You two are the muses that stay with me through every story, not jut one.

Demon: And I hate that. (to the reader) Review! (mutters) or if you agree with me, don't.


	7. Chapter 6: The Plan, Part One

Demon: I win. No one reviewed. They all agreed with ME. Your story sucks.

Shana: (crying) I am not loved.

Demon: (eyebrow raised) And you're surprised??

Shana: …But, there's someone here who'll make better. An actual friend in this pit of author notes. Someone that is here beside you, Saint, and me.

Demon: Who?

Ramza: ……What am I doing here…??

Shana: (hugs him) Ramza!!

Ramza: (shocked) O-Oi, Shana!?

Shana: Yeah.

Ramza: I thought we were… (is confused because she summoned him from her game)

Shana: Mhm, heading to that stupid church, I know. But I didn't want to do that yet!

Ramza: ???

Shana: (huggles him) Now I have incentive to write. Yo, all you…couple people reading this. Ramza = mine. At least the Ramza in MY save is. Which he is. Anyways, you take him away, I no write any more. (gives FFIX characters to random people) Take 'em. I don't care any more. You just leave me and my Ramza alone!!

Demon: (coughs)psycho(coughs)

Saint: To the fic!!

I slid down a pole, heading to a certain lower deck room. It was completely dark.

"Hm, dark…I thought I was late, but I guess I'm the first one here." I lit a candle in the middle of the room.

"Who's there!?" someone shouted.

"Princess Garnet…" I retorted sarcastically, "What do ya think!? It's me, Blank!"

I watched as Cinna, Mikane, and Marcus came into view.

"Blank! You sure are late!" Mikane laughed.

After we had met her, she had instantly become one of the group. In fact, she had become my best friend.

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly. "So, where's the Boss??"

Someone leaps out of hiding with a dragon mask on. He challenges us to a fight.

After kicking his ass, he whimpered, "UGHUUA! Oh, my head! Go easy, you guys!"

We sighed in relief. Although Baku did this at least once a week, he was no wimp. Tired, we all began to laugh.

"Hey, fools!" Baku interrupted our laughter. "You're lookin' a lot better! Gwahahaha! Alright! Let's start this meeting already!"

I followed Baku and the others into the meeting room. We all took up our favorite positions.

"Here's the plan! Tantalus, the infamous band of daring thieves (that's us), is headin' to the kingdom of Alexandria... Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet!" Bake started.

"I'll take it from here, so listen up!" Cinna intervened, "Our ship's about to dock at Alexandria... And when it does, we're gonna put on our costumes......and perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary,' the most popular play in Alexandria! Break a leg, Marcus! 'Cause you're playin' the lead!"

"Leave the actin' to me!" Marcus nodded, "Of course, the real kidnappers'll be Blank and Mikane!"

"I'll distract the audience from the backstage with these little buggers. I can't stand oglops..." Mikane shuddered. "But I'll manage, so don't worry about me. And that'll be your cue, Blank!

"Yep! That's when I kidnap Princess Garnet, right?" I grinned.

"You bet! You're gonna kidnap the most babe-ilicious beauty in all of Alexandria, Princess Garnet!" Baku also grinned.

The plan ready to proceed, we each left the room. I departed with Mikane.

"You nervous?" I asked.

"Naw…well, maybe a little," she admitted.

"Better get your costume on."

"Yeah, see ya on stage."

Mikane headed off for the dressing rooms, pale blond tail waving behind her. She was the only one who had to wear a costume. A dark purple vest with a white shirt underneath, brown gloves, dark purple pants, and boots. A simple enough outfit. Ruby had made it for Mikane for the play and Mikane had told me that she was going to continue wearing it.

The theater ship shook as it docked. It was show time. Dashing to my spot offstage, I joined Cinna and Mikane dressed/playing as "Kane." Baku was saying the introduction to the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard of this, crosses swords with the king. And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Highness, Princess Garnet... ...noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I want to Be Your Canary'!"

Baku, playing as King Leo, was finished, and it was now our turn.

"Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou hast lost even thy love!" I proclaimed.

"Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?" stated Cinna.

"For the sake of our friend…Let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" declared Kane.

"Aye!" Cinna and I agreed.

We ran onto stage.

"We shall back thee, kinsman!" I announced.

Marcus shook his head. "Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!"

"Nay, kinsman! For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!" countered Cinna.

King Leo noticed our argument.

"What ho? Out, vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king!? All who stand in my way will be crush'd!"

Kane was shaking in anger.

"Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!" he shouted.

We battled King Leo and two of his goons. It was a play fight, using impressive, but fake magic and purposely weak sword thrusts. In the end, we won, as scripted. King Leo stumbled away.

"Arrg…Grr…Thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus!" he bellowed, staggering up the stairs.

"Come back!" called Kane, starting to follow.

I leapt onto the stairs, blocking his path.

"Out of the way, Blank!" Kane snapped.

"Consider this, Kane! If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!" I urgently told him.

"'Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!" Kane disagreed.

I continued up the stairs, and Kane rushed up after me. Under my breath, out of role for a moment, I reminded Mikane to take my lead. Out of sight of the public, she winked. Then we resumed our roles.

"En garde!" I smirked, whipping out my sword.

"Expect no quarter for me!" Kane growled, unsheathing his as well.

Like before, the mock swordfight went flawlessly. As we finished the last stroke, the nobles were cheering and showering us with gil. Even Queen Brahne was impressed.

"We shall finish this later!" I decided.

"Come back here!" Kane snarled, chasing me offstage.

For now, our part in the play was over. Onto the plan…Mikane and I grinned mischievously at each other. We found our way easily into the main castle.

"We need a disguise," Mikane whispered.

"Yeah…" I murmured, agreeing.

I spotted two knights.

"Hey…" I shot Mikane a look.

She nodded, "Let's do it."

Shana: I could end here…I should end here…I WILL end here!!

Ramza: Pwease??? (adorable puppy dog eyes of death)

Shana: Aww……(hugs him) no.

Ramza: (sighs) I tried.

Shana: Not until at least another person reviews! I will go on strike until then!

Demon: ??? Whatever. (goes to join Saint in wherever he went)

Ramza: Review? Pwease? (puppy dog eyes)


	8. Chapter 7: The Plan, Part 2

Shana: (skipping around) WHOO-HOO!!! REVIEWS!!!

Demon: (frowns, holding ears) CAN YOU TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC!!!!????

Shana: NO!!!!!!! (is blasting Simple and Clean from Kingdom Hearts)

Demon: (faints due to sensitive hearing and loud music)

Shana: (singing) Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' feel tonight.

Saint: (is back) (turns off music)

Shana: (sighs) Well, anyway, thank you Kingpin!! . And thank you too, RefugeofSouls!! It's okay that you've been away from a computer. You're my most faithful reviewer!! Since that makes three reviews for me, I'll make this a long chap!! .

Saint: (ignores the review comments) Where's Ramza??

Shana: (sighs again) I beat the game again and he vanished. It's not my fault he leaves at the end.

Saint: Then why did you do it?

Shana: My brother bribed me with candy so he could see the ending. (perks up) Good candy though.

Saint: ???

Shana: Anyway, someone else is here. Someone cool!!

Saint: (nods, disinterested) Uh-huh.

Shana: (hugs newcomer)

Sora: Hey everyone!!

Shana: (hugs tighter)

Shana: (adds) I don't own anything FFIX except Mikane or anything Kingdom Hearts, though I wish I owned Sora.

Sora: (grins) To the fic.

&&&&&&

"Hehehe!" I laughed triumphantly, looking at our handiwork, "Finished changing, Mikane?"

Mikane frowned, "Yeah, but this helmet…It kinda smells…"

She had the offending part of the armor we had stolen from the unconscious knights in her hand.

"What are you talkin' about!?" I demanded, "My helmet totally reeks! My armor's way too big…And my back is real itchy…The boots are wet…My gloves are all slimy…There's cookie crumbs in my pockets…"

Mikane burst out laughing.

"Okay, I get the picture…" She chuckled, "But I'm still not wearing the helmet."

She threw it away.

"Ah, fine…You still have the package, right?" I asked.

"Of course. Don't worry. I won't screw up."

The moment she said that, an oglop escaped from the bag. She caught it, sheepishly.

I shook my head, smiling. "Anyway, I'll go pour some sleep potion into Princess Garnet's teacup."

"And I've got something for the…er, _lovely_ queen!" Mikane grinned evilly.

I examined the unconscious knights.

"Hehehe! They're sleeping soundly!" I commented.

Mikane and I headed out of the small side room into the main first floor.

"According to the recon…the royal seats should be right above these stairs!" I remembered.

"Got it!" Mikane waved her hand dismissively.

Cheering from the stage filled the air.

"Uh-oh! The scene where Marcus sneaks into Cornelia's chamber is about to start! Let's get this over with before the finale, okay?"

Mikane shrugged, "Sure."

I walked up the stairs. A girl in a white robe came out of a room at the top. _Hm, she sure is dressed funny,_ I thought to myself.

"Um…" The girl's face was hooded so I couldn't see her face, "Would you let me pass?"

"Mhm." I stood aside.

Suddenly, a suspicion struck me. I blocked her path again.

"Wait! Hold on!"

I tried to think of a way to stall her. Finally, the stupidest words blurted out of my mouth.

"Haven't we met before?" I winked slyly.

The girl seemed insulted.

"No, I do not know you." She said coolly.

I forced myself to continue the charade.

"Hm…Maybe you're right…I'd never let someone as pretty as you get away."

I walked around her, checking her up and down. She tugged on her hood, pulling it lower. She couldn't be who I thought she was…

I had to see. "Say…you wouldn't—"

Mikane came running up the stairs.

"Hey, what's takin' you so long, Blank!?"

At the appearance of another "knight," the girl spooked and pushed past me.

"I-I must go!!" she exclaimed and knocked Mikane out of the way too.

I leapt up. I had gotten a glimpse of her face. I couldn't believe it!!

"Who the heck was that!?" asked Mikane, dizzily.

"Get up, Mikane!!! That was Princess Garnet!!!" I yelled.

"WHAT!!!???" came from the very shocked Mikane. "YOU CAN"T BE SERIOUS!!!"

"I am! We have to get her or all of our planning will be for nothing!"

I ran down the stairs. Mikane hastily followed.

"I'll check this way!" she told me, running down the corridor.

Meanwhile, I checked the tower. I saw a flash of white dashing up the stairs. Not willing to desist, I rushed up there. At the very top, there she was. I blocked off the entrance and started chasing her around and around the small top of the tower. I swiped, almost getting her. In the corner of my eye, I saw a knight in rusty armor jumping up and down in anger. Blank caught the last part of what he was saying.

"Fear not, princess! Your knight is coming!" the rusty knight hollered.

Suddenly, the girl in white grabbed a streamer and jumped off the tower. I froze in shock. Was she trying to kill herself?? Nerve shaken, I gripped one too and followed. I felt like I'd regret this.

The princess landed on the airship with me close behind. Unfortunately, where as she landed on her feet…I landed on my head. I was sort of disoriented. I stumbled over to a door on deck and went inside. Ruby was there, along with the girl.

Ruby saw me first.

"Hey, Blank! Did you see the way she hit me!? This cowgirl's wilder than a buckin' bronco!" she complained.

"Stop her, Ruby!" I exclaimed.

"Come again, pardner!? Did you hear what I was sayin'!?" Ruby demanded.

The girl ran again. I sighed in frustration.

"Hey! Ruby!" I tried to get her attention as she ranted about how no one listened to her.

I gave up and ran past her.

"Ruby! We'll talk later!" I called back.

"Of all the rude—" I heard Ruby growl.

There'd be hell to pay later. But I was able to stop the hooded girl.

"Why-Why don't you stop running now?" I panted from the chase.

Inside, I was cheering. It didn't happen anything like the plan, but we got her.

"Do you... do you work on this theater ship?" she suddenly asked.

I stared at her in surprise. Where had that question come from?

"As you have no doubt suspected...the truth is that...I am actually...Princess Garnet Til Alexandros, heir to the throne of Alexandria." She lowered her hood.

"I have a favor I wish to ask of you..." she continued, "I wish to be kidnapped right away."

I gaped. That was why we had come to get her in the first place. This…This was becoming too easy!!

"Princess! Where are you!?" called someone from outside.

"Please... They've come for me!" pleaded Garnet.

I grinned and kneeled, "Alright then, Your Highness! I shall hereby kidnap you!"

She seemed wholly relieved. "Thank you. You have my gratitude."

Cinna walked into the room, drinking some coffee. Seeing Princess Garnet, he spit it out. She screamed. I winced at the sound.

"This is my friend, Cinna, Your Highness. He also works here on the airship." I tried to calm her down, at the same time trying to clue Cinna in.

He got the message.

"Oh…I'm sorry. You just startled me." Garnet blushed.

I made the attempt to put her at ease by making a joke at my friend's expense. "Yeah, well, with a face like his, I'd be pretty shocked too!!" I laughed, quoting what Mikane had said once.

Cinna grimaced, "Man, that hurts! I wash every morning, you know!"

"Princess!?" yelled someone from right outside the door.

"Cinna, I promised her Highness that I'd kidnap her. Will you help?" I said quickly.

He nodded, "This way!"

"Follow him!" I told Garnet, running into the next room.

I had Cinna take her ahead, while a watched through a slit in the door to see who came into the room after we left.

It was that knight in rusty armor.

"Princess? Princess…Princess! Princess…? PRINCESS!!!? Princess?" He called, looking around.

Another knight ran into the room.

"Where have you been!?" exclaimed the rusty knight angrily.

"Sir! I'm sorry, sir!" the knight saluted.

I recognized it was Mikane. I felt relieved. She'd make sure we would get away.

"Princess!" called the rusty knight.

I slipped away from to the hole, sneaking down the corridor where Cinna had taken the princess. When I reached the meeting room, I stared. This was a dead end!

"What's the big idea Cinna?" I demanded.

Cinna just laughed.

"You see, I thought something like this might happen…so I set up this escape hatch!" he explained, "Open! Sesame!"

The table opened at his words. It was indeed a escape hatch.

"Princess!" came the frantic yelling of the rusty knight.

"Jump in." Cinna commanded.

Garnet went first, with Cinna following, and me last. Once we had slid to the bottom, I listened to the conversation going up above.

"The princess must be down there!" That must have been the rusty knight.

"I'll go down first, sir!" Mikane answered.

Then I heard more of the knight's yelling.

"Captain, sir! I-I think I'm stuck, sir!" exclaimed Mikane.

"What!!?? What do you mean you think you're stuck!!??" yelled the knight.

"I can't get out, sir!!" Mikane sounded like she was panicking, but I knew how good she was at feigning emotions.

"Grr!! Blast it!! I will just have to find another way!!!" hollered the knight, charging out of the room.

I heard a snicker and stepped back. Mikane came sliding out of the passage.

"What a fool!" she laughed, tail waving with mirth.

I agreed, and ran a hand through my hair. Then I realizing I had lost the helmet somewhere along the way. Oh well. Like it mattered. We continued onto the pole room. We had almost made it to the door when the rusty knight slide down the pole.

"Aha! Princess! I, Steiner, have come to your rescue!!" he brandished his sword.

"You needn't worry, Your Highness," Mikane bowed to her.

"Good work! This will be remembered as the Pluto Knights' finest hour!" Steiner shouted gleefully.

"Heh! Just relax, Princess. We'll get you outta here!" grinned Mikane.

"WHAT!!!? You're not one of my knights!" exclaimed Steiner, figuring it out.

"Took ya long enough," muttered Mikane.

"You can just leave the princess to us!!" Cinna, Mikane, and I smirked.

I pulled out a dagger, Mikane pulled out two, and Cinna readied his hammer. We fought rust-head. He stood no chance.

"I-I will not give up!" Steiner growled.

He swung his sword with all his remaining strength and struck Mikane's stolen armor. It shattered, ripping open the oglop package in the process.

"N-NO!!! I HATE OGLOPS!!!!" Steiner ran around the room in fear.

Cinna and Mikane did the same thing, yelling. Oglops bounced all over the place. I wasn't bothered and, it seemed, neither was Garnet. I pulled her into the next room. There was several platforms among the floor, but other then that, the room was a dead end.

"What now? We can't go any further!" Garnet said hopelessly.

I paused, thinking. This didn't seem good. Who knew how long the oglops would stop that idiotic, but persistent rusty knight. Cinna ran to join us.

"Blank," he wheezed, "U-Use lift Number Two."

"Okay," I nodded.

I dragged Princess Garnet to that particular lift. We started going up when Steiner dashed into the room, closely followed by Mikane.

"Stop, thieves!!" huffed the rust-head.

He pushed Cinna off, knocking him into Mikane. She snarled, tail swishing in anger. She didn't like it that Steiner was trying to foil the plan. In fact, I don't think she liked him much at all. The lift continued to rise, and, suddenly, we were on stage. Close to us was Baku and Marcus who both muttered in surprise. I quietly told everyone to just improvise. Marcus, understand, broke free from the grips of the guards, Zenero and Benero. He rushed over to Princess Garnet.

"Cornelia!!" he cried dramatically.

Garnet stared at him, clearly hesitant. I whispered to her that Cornelia is Marcus's lover.

"Oh, Marcus!" she answered him lovingly.

I was impressed. She was okay, for a princess. She sensed my look and murmured that she had studied drama. Ah. So that was why.

Princess Garnet, playing as Cornelia, embraced Marcus.

"Oh, Marcus! I missed you so! I wish never to leave thy side! Prithee, lead me from this place!" She smiled.

I almost gaped but stopped myself in time. How could she know the exact line? Geez, she must've studied hard. Thinking about lines made me realize Mikane's line as "Kane" had come up. I'd say it in stead and hope no one in the audience knew his character wasn't supposed to say this line. But, as if she knew it was her turn, Mikane strolled onto stage, all pieces of the shattered armor gone.

"See, King Leo? Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!" Mikane as Kane told him.

"Never!" Baku exclaimed, "Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it! Cornelia shall marry none other than this man-Prince Schneider! If that not so, Prince Schneider?"

"King Leo" addressed Captain Steiner. Steiner froze, then shook, finally seeing the audience.

"M-Marry the princess!? Me!?" he managed to squeak out.

"Aye!" affirmed King Leo, "And this traitorous crew, I will put them to death!"

Mikane and Marcus punched the guards who ran away yelling, "Too many of them!" and "Run away!"

"Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me," coaxed King Leo.

Cornelia shook her head. "Nay, Father! I shan't return!"

King Leo tried a different tactic. "Cornelia... Trouble me no more. This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that."

"Not if I can help it!!!" shouted Marcus, "Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia...I shall cut thee down!

Marcus drew his sword. He swung his sword towards King Leo. Cornelia dashed to block the way and took the thrust.

"Ngh!" she gasped.

"Mar...cus, forgive me. I still love my father..." Cornelia whispered, yet was loud enough for the audience to hear.

"Cornelia!" King Leo bellowed.

"Princess!" shouted Steiner.

"Prithee, forgive my selfishness, Father, and spare my sweet Marcus..." she continued.

Elegantly she fell to the floor, dead. I knew that Marcus was the expert at fake killing strokes and that she was really perfectly fine. I had to admit, she had talent.

"What have I done!?" said Marcus in a hollow voice, "Am I never to hear her loving voice again!? Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch!? O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!"

Marcus drove the sword into his own body.

"Ngah!" he moaned.

"Marcus!" yelled Kane.

King Leo dropped to his knees, tears running down his face.

"Forgive me!" he sobbed to Cornelia.

Steiner, meanwhile, was white-faced.

"Princess…" he gasped.

Suddenly a small boy wearing a large floppy hat ran onto stage, chased by knights.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted.

"Stop! Come back here!" the knights ordered in the same manner as Steiner.

"D-Don't come any closer!!" he stuttered.

The knights came closer anyway. Surprising me, the young boy held up his hands and cast a Fire spell at them. Unfortunately, it missed and hit Princess Garnet. She leapt up, throwing off her white robe.

"Ow! That's too hot!" she exclaimed.

"Blank, Mikane, Marcus," grunted Baku, "It's time!"

I grinned. Finally.

"Princess Garnet! Let's get outta here!" I told her.

Steiner stood watching it all, dumbstruck.

"What... What is going on!?" he demanded.

"Steiner! Don't follow me anymore!" the princess commanded.

The two knights that had chased the boy turned to Steiner and saluted.

"Captain, sir! We await your orders, sir!" said one of them.

"Hmmm... Well... Umm... Errr... Princess! I'm afraid I cannot comply!" Steiner decided.

"Stubborn as always, aren't you?" Garnet frowned.

"Come on, Princess. Let's ditch Sir Rustalot and get outta here!" Mikane exclaimed, grinning.

"Princess, wait!" ordered Steiner.

Mikane laughed, "Rusty, you can't order the prin-"

She cut off, noticing the small boy laying on the ground.

"Hey, kid... You okay?" She asked gently.

"Y-Yeah. I just tripped, that's all..." The boy sniffed, holding in tears.

"Princess, I cannot allow you to go!" Steiner said like we cared what he thought, "Seize them at once!"

There was a quick battle. Which ended with Steiner defeated.

"Bah! Only a flesh wound!" he declared.

Ignoring him, Cinna, Baku, and I went inside the airship. I ran to check the engines. They were running smoothly. I rushed back.

"Stabilizers configured!" Cinna said.

"Good!" growled Baku, "Blank, the engines!?"

"Engine room is good to go!" I reported.

"Alright! We're movin' out!" Baku gruffly laughed.

"Roger that!" nodded Cinna.

I sighed gratefully.

"It's about time!" I commented.

The ship shook as it took off. I went back onto the deck. The castle was in turmoil. Seems the queen knew exactly who was with us. Soldiers was called to fire harpoons to stop us from leaving. I almost rolled my eyes. That was typical. But then, to my shock, they fired a Bomb at us. Steiner yelled his challenge to us again.

"Hey, Rusty, there's something behind you I think you should—" Mikane shakily said.

"Nonsense! How would I fall for such an old trick! There's nothing behind me!" interrupted Steiner.

It was official. Steiner is an idiot.

"R-Really, Steiner, there—" stammered Garnet.

Steiner laughed. "Not you too, Princess! I am not so dumb as to fall for that trick!"

Suddenly, the fire monster exploded right behind him. Steiner was blasted to the floor and the ship suffered as well. It was on fire! Cinna came running out of the control room.

"We're gonna crash!!!" he yelled.

The ship rocked wildly as it soared away from Alexandria. But, besides losing speed, it was falling. Something whacked my head and everything went black.

&&&&&&

Shana: Cliffhanger!!! Sorry, RefugeofSouls, but after having that torture done to me when I'm reading fics, now I get to do it! It's too hard to resist the temptation to do them.

Sora: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!! (grins his silly-looking grin)

Shana: Yes, Sora, chocolate for everyone!! (throws out chocolate to all her reviewers)

Sora: Chocolate for me!!! (eats some)

Shana: (watches him, drooling)

Demon: (looks at her)

Shana: …Uh…. (nervously) I'm gonna eat chocolate too!

Saint: (is a chibi and handing the chocolate to everyone)

Demon: (is suddenly a chibi) Wocolate!!! (eats some cutely)

Chibi Saint: (has chocolate on his little face) Weview?? Pwease???


	9. Chapter 8: Prison Cage

Shana: (bangs head) uh…

Sora: (is practicing the move Strike Raid)

Chibi Saint: (is who knows where)

Chibi Demon: (has left with hate for Shana)

Shana: (continues banging head) Stupid Sephiroth!!

Sora: (grins sheepishly) I tried my best.

Shana: (sighs) I know…it's not your fault Sora…Curse Sephiroth for being so undefeatable!!!!

Sora: Ho hum…(throws Keyblade again in a perfect Strike Raid)

Shana: (is ranting now) And why do you have to do it by yourself!? Can't Donald and Goofy actually help in that stinking battle!? What are they doing!? Watching!? And—

Sora: (interrupts) It's okay. I don't have to beat Sephiroth. As long as I can defeat Ansem, we have nothing to worry about.

Shana: But—

Sora: Furthermore, I CAN beat Ansem, easily in fact, so who cares if Sephiroth sits in Olympus Coliseum, waiting for some idiot to challenge him? (adds) No offense, Cloud.

Cloud: (shrugs) None taken. (leaves)

Shana: Yes, but—

Sora: (continues) And why are we even having this conversation about how to beat the hardest boss in Kingdom Heart in your author's note area?

Shana: (gives up, grumbling) To the fic.

------

"Ugh," I groaned.

Sitting up, I opened my eyes. Dark, sinister trees surrounded me. I groaned again, hoping I was not where I thought I was.

"'Course, never had much good luck, have I?" I muttered to myself.

Sighing, I decided to head back to the Prima Vista. At least there was no problem in finding it. The remains of our faithful theater ship towered above the trees. I stood up and grabbed my sword, which was lying bruised and battered nearby.

It was a long walk. Finally I made it into the clearing. Mikane was standing there with Cinna, yelling her head off.

"We should go find Blank! Why is everyone so busy with finding the princess!?" she shouted.

Cinna was cowed.

"I-I don't know…" he murmured.

"Well—"

I interrupted her.

"Mikane."

She spun around.

"Blank! Good of you to show up!" She exclaimed, acting like she hadn't be upset a moment before.

She gave Cinna a look that told him not to mention it to me that I didn't miss. Personally, I didn't think it mattered. Friends are concerned when friends disappear, right? I grinned back at her.

"But why in the world did you jump off?" Mikane demanded, "You got a death wish or something?"

"I didn't jump off," I responded.

"Uh-huh," Mikane said, looking unconvinced, "Anyway, Princess Garnet is missing, and so is Rusty and that little mage boy."

"Are we going to look—"

"Yeah," Mikane frowned. "But I say we just go look for the boy. Who cares if Rusty kicks the bucket?"

"What about Princess Garnet?" I inquired.

"Her too, I guess."

But Mikane didn't clarify if she meant that who would care if Garnet died too.

"I'll look," I offered.

Cinna nodded and ran back inside the ship, away from Mikane.

"I'm coming too."

It wasn't a question or an offer; she stated it as a fact. I didn't mind, so I pointed the way I thought we should check first.

Mikane shrugged and took off down the path. What was wrong with her?

"Girls…' I sighed.

I followed her down the hollow log. After tromping through some muck, we finally made it back to solid ground. The mage boy stumbled towards us, tripping. Mikane caught him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sh-She's in trouble…" he stuttered.

"Where?" I asked.

There was a loud thump from ahead. Mikane glanced up.

"What the hell is that!?" she gaped.

We ran to Steiner's side. Garnet was captive in the cage-like top of a plant monster.

"Release the princess at once!!" he gasped.

Mikane rolled her eyes.

"Sure, a giant monster gonna listen to you," she said sarcastically.

She placed the boy next to a tree and whipped out her daggers. Realizing what she meant to do, I unsheathed my sword as well.

"We're going to kick your ass," she sneered at the monster.

We battled the plant beast. Rust-head helped a little. Just as we thought we had it beat, the Prison Cage escaped with Garnet, who was unconscious.

"PRINCESS!!!!!!!!!" hollered Steiner.

"What the heck!?" Mikane growled; she was sure it was doomed, "Where did it go!?"

"She's gone…I was to sc-scared to cast any spells…that m-monster's probably gonna eat her…and it's m-my fault!" he whimpered.

Mikane kneeled before him.

"No it's not," she told him firmly, "Anyone would freeze in front of something like that. Cheer up…er…"

"Vivi,' whispered the boy.

"I'm Mikane. Anyway, cheer up, Vivi!" Mikane grinned, wagging her tail, "Come on! You're very strong for a kid your age!"

Vivi looked up.

"You really think so?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course!" she replied.

I had to smile at Mikane and Vivi. She had never liked to see anyone unhappy. And she always had liked kids. Meanwhile, Steiner was gray-faced.

"How could I let this happen!?" he moaned.

I shrugged.

"'Cause you're incompetent?" I suggested with a grin.

Steiner fell to his knees. Mikane kicked him.

"She's not dead yet. I bet that monster was a minion and it took Garnet back to it's master," Mikane said sensibly.

Steiner was up again before you could blink.

"But then she might still become…We must find her at once!!!" Steiner commanded.

Mikane was about to retort when a shout reached our eyes.

"AAH!!!" yelled Vivi.

Another Prison Cage had captured Vivi!

"Help me, Mikane!!!" he cried.

Suddenly the air in the clearing changed. I paused and even Steiner stopped.

"You bastard," muttered Mikane, shaking, "Get your mitts off Vivi!"

"TRANCE!!!" she screamed.

Her clothes faded away to be replaced by shining white fur. Her hair faded into that same white. Her teeth sharpened into fangs and her hands into claws. She charged at the monster.

"ENERGY BLAZE!!!"

The monster was engulfed in a blast of red light. Vivi, miraculously, was left unharmed and he fell from the top of it. I watched her, jaw dropped, as she sat next to Vivi.

"You okay?" she tried to smile.

Vivi was about to stammer a reply when the monster spewed out spore seeds in a cloud before it went limp. It struck Vivi, Mikane, and Steiner, all of which collapsed.

"Mikane!" I shouted.

I looked at each of them. I had to get them back to the theater ship fast. They needed to be treated. I picked up Vivi and held him with one arm.

Mentally, I was reeling. What she had done was amazing! I had heard of the legendary trance, caused by pain or a sudden fierce emotion. But who knew it was so…so…

I threw Mikane over my shoulder. She was so light! It was so odd.

"P-Prin…cess…" Steiner moaned.

I cast him a glance. What to do about him? Thinking of nothing, I shrugged. Oh well. I could always do it the hard way. I grabbed Steiner's leg and began to pull him back along the trail, still carrying Vivi and Mikane as I did.

------

Shana: (sighs) It's too short. But I gotta stop here. Sorry people who actually care whether or not I post again. I'll try to make the next one longer and get it up fast…Differences are starting to become more pronounced. Yup…they are…What am I forgetting?

Sora: She also wants to apologize to the three awesome people who reviewed her last chapter, Steeple333, RefugeofSouls, and Elendil Star-Lover. She greatly thanks you all for reviewing and hopes you like further chapters.

Shana: Oh yeah…that.

Sora: (goes on) She also wants to ask Elendil Star-Lover if her My Past, Your Future is going to be updated because she really thinks it is a good story.

Shana: ...and that.

Sora: Review! (continues) Of course, it IS a matter of choice. I can say review but only YOU can push the button…

Shana: (hits face) Sora! (drags him away, muttering about his logical logic)


	10. Chapter 9: Escape

Disclaimer: If you believe I own FFIX, then you're beyond all hope.

AN: I was going to take down this story. I seriously was. I had only gotten ONE review, and I got no joy from that. It was only telling me to write longer chapters when I just write until I get to a certain point and stop. It's not my fault if they're too short for you. At the time I was thinking, did no one like my chapter!? Then a few days ago…came this story's salvation. Ookami no Anubis. Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you love my story when I had but all lost hope. The chapter is dedicated to you so you can read more. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry about the delay.

- - - - - -

I watched as the boy's eyes fluttered open. He sat up.

"Wha?" he murmured groggily.

"You guys are lucky." I sighed.

Vivi looked at me dazedly.

"We are?" he asked.

"If we didn't have some medicine on hand, you'd all be dead. Some of the monsters in this forest reproduce by planting seeds in other animals. And when the seeds sprout, it's hasta la vista: you become beef jerky."

I didn't want to scare the kid, but he shouldn't have the facts kept back from him.

Vivi trembled. "Um…A-Am I gonna die?"

I grinned, "No. As long as you drink this, you'll be fine. Here."

I handed him the purple vial. He drank it hastily.

"Ugh...eeyuck…"

I had to chuckle at his disgust. "You expected it to taste like candy?"

"No, but…I didn't think it'd be that bad!" Vivi stuck out his tongue as if trying to air it out.

Mikane stumbled into the room.

"Cursed plant things…I hate not being able to walk straight and the antidote is repulsive!" she muttered.

I offered her a hand that she accepted gratefully. I helped her over to the bed Vivi was sitting on.

"You feeling better, Vivi?" Mikane grinned.

He nodded. "Yes…thank you, Miss Mikane for saving me."

"I believe that's the first time someone's ever called me miss," Mikane laughed, "Just call me Mikane, okay?"

"Okay…Mikane."

I smiled at the chatting pair and left. There was something I needed to speak with Baku about…

I headed up the stairs. Baku would probably be there. And there he was.

"Baku?"

"Yeah?" came the gruff reply.

"It's about the princess. She's still out in the forest. Do you think I could take Mikane and—"

"Forget it," Baku interrupted, "Monster born out of mist are crawlin' everywhere."

"But we wouldn't—"

"If you and Mikane, my best fighters, get wounded, how are the wounded supposed to be carried safely out of here? You would have to cover us. Going out there now would be suicide. My boys come before the princess, you know. It's too bad…"

I felt my anger rise. Not that I was in love with the princess or anything but she didn't seem like a bad girl and hadn't done anything wrong.

"So we're just going to let her be eaten!?" I demanded.

"We're gonna stay put 'til everyone recovers. You better not set one foot outside this ship. You got that!?" Baku growled.

I stomped back to Vivi's room, not even dignifying Baku with an answer. He was such a blockhead! Couldn't Baku see it would be a simple rescue?

Mikane was waiting for me, arms crossed. Vivi stood behind her, staring at us curiously.

"Let me guess," she nodded wisely, "you faced off 'King Baku' and he put the order on ya. 'No leaving the ship!' Right?"

I grumbled a yes.

"But what about the princess? What if…what if she gets hurt?" Vivi asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Vivi. I'll get her back. I promise you." Mikane said, trying to cheer him up.

"Me too," I added.

"Thank you, guys," he smiled and went back to rest on the bed.

We walked outside the room. Mikane closed the door quietly.

"Y'know…" she confessed, "I don't know if I should've made that promise. I don't even know if I'll find her!"

I nodded in agreement.

"But he looked so worried and sad," she continued, "I just wanted to make him feel better. Do you know if he even has anyone to go back to after we get out of here?"

"No."

"I don't think he does. All alone…he should have a family. I mean, he's just a kid! I went through the whole child aloneness thing and I'll tell you, it wasn't fun."

I stopped and stared at her. I hadn't known that. Mikane never talked about her childhood if she could help it. I knew that at the moment she was babbling, like she always did when nervous.

"You were alone?"

Mikane seemed to realize she let something slip.

"Yeah…" she sighed finally, "I don't have any memory of my early childhood and I've never found my family."

Her eyes took on a dreamy cast.

"But I believe they're out there somewhere. And someday…I'll find them!"

With a grin, Mikane ran ahead, going to check on the knight. I followed, thinking about what she said.

"PRINCESS!!!" Steiner groaned in the locked room.

Mikane peered through the window.

"He's unconscious." She reported.

"Then what do we do now?" I asked.

Mikane paused, then brightened.

"Let's go tell Baku we're leaving no matter what he says!" she cheerfully suggested.

"What!?" I gaped.

"We have to find the princess; we promised Vivi. And I think Rusty would kill us if we let her die." She added, unconcerned.

"But-But…just going up to the boss and SAYING that to him!?"

"Sure. Why not? We'll take Vivi and Rusty with us."

I shook my head.

"Mikane, you just like to flirt with danger, don't you?"

"Naw…" Mikane smiled slyly, tail waving, "Just you, hon."

She kissed me on the cheek and dashed off. I stared where she had gone.

"Huh…What…???" I babbled.

After a few minutes of standing frozen, I decided to go after her. What she said didn't really register in my mind. Who knew what my friend was thinking. Crazy as heck, who could predict what she would do next? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and ran through the left door.

When I entered Baku's room, he and Mikane were arguing. It was one of those meaningless arguments. Mikane was the only person who could pull Boss into one.

"OH YEAH!!??" he roared.

"YEAH!!!" she shouted back.

"REALLY!!??"

"YEAH!!!"

"OH YEAH!!??"

"YEAH!!!"

Seeing this was going nowhere fast, I interrupted.

"Um—"

"SHUT UP, BLANK!!!!" Baku ignored me.

"YEAH!!!" repeated Mikane.

"Mikane—"

"YEAH!!!"

I rapped her smartly on the head.

"Hello, broken record? We have business here, remember?"

She frowned.

"I was getting to that!!"

I wasn't fooled. "No you weren't."

"Okay…maybe it slipped my mind." She confessed.

She turned to Baku.

"Boss, we're snatching the black mage and rusty knight and gonna go get the princess."

"WHAT!!??" he bellowed.

"Bye!"

She started to leave, but Baku yanked her back by her tail. I winced, that had to hurt. She screeched.

"&$#&#!!!!!"

I gaped. I had NO IDEA what she had just said. Was it even Gaian?

"You're not leaving so easy—" Baku started to say, but Mikane, furious, rammed the hilt of one of her daggers into his head.

Baku fell like a rock.

"NO ONE," she hissed, "TOUCHES THE TAIL."

I found myself agreeing as I made a mental note. Never tick Mikane off.

"Blank. Come." She ordered, purposely stomping on Baku's head as she left.

Very disturbed by her mood, I followed without another word. She kicked open Steiner's cell/room door. He looked up and I noticed he was holding Cinna's Garnet doll. Mikane, also seeing this, smirked.

"Playing with dollies? Steiner, I'm ashamed of you."

Steiner seemed outraged.

"Silence! A scoundrel like you could never understand! I'm just…" Steiner paused. "…overwhelmed with concern for the princess! If only you rogues hadn't kidnapped her...This is all your fault! If anything should happen to the princess, I will have your head!"

"Geez. Temper, temper, Rusty." She laughed. "And to think I was gonna take you along to look for Garnet."

Steiner totally lost his head.

"RR…RUSTY!!!!??? I AM ADELBERT STEINER, CAPTAIN OF THE KNIGHT OF PLUTO, AND I WILL NEVER WORK WITH YOU CONNIVING THIEVES!!!!!"

My patience with this buffoon was wearing thin so I added my comment.

"You're a captain!?" I snorted. "From that cheap, weak, rusty armor, I wouldn't guess you were even a private!"

Rusty swelled up in anger.

"Look…this has nothing to do with Tantalus." Mikane was going for a peace effort. "We're doing this on our own. Garnet has to be saved."

"She's PRINCESS Garnet to you, you ruffian!!" Steiner glared. "But you do have a point. If you're lying, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Mikane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, counting on ya, Rusty."

"Make no mistake. I'm going with you to rescue the princess! I will deal with you personally when this is over!" Steiner threatened.

Mikane and I exchanged a glance.

"…Whatever," we said together.

"It may be difficult with just three of us. We should seek Master Vivi's help as well."

"'Master?'" I inquired.

Steiner growled. "You fool. That black mage has unimaginable powers... I don't want to get him involved, but alas, it can't be helped. We need Master Vivi's powers to rescue the princess."

"Uh-huh." Mikane looked bored.

I lead the way, showing Rusty the way. I was starting to regret sending a bottle of antidote to Steiner. The man was a tiresome idiot.

Mikane pushed past me, going in first.

"Hey Vivi! We're gonna rescue the princess now!" Mikane grinned.

"R-Really!?" Vivi stammered, "That's great! Be careful, okay?"

Mikane stared for a moment.

"Actually, she meant that you were coming too," I informed him.

He gasped.

"I c-couldn't do that! I'm no help! Y-You'd all be better off without me coming."

Steiner kneeled before the boy. I sighed in exasperation. Why did I have a feeling that this was going to lead to insults towards us and a corny speech?

"'Tis not so, Master Vivi. In all honesty, I hold your power in greater esteem than these scoundrels."

"I-I'm not good enough!" protested Vivi, blushing. "Why are you all so set about me coming?"

"Please, Master Vivi." Steiner bowed his head. "For the sake of Princess Garnet and all of Alexandria, I humbly request your assistance!"

Disgusted, Mikane kicked him out of the way.

"Vivi, you're a kick-ass black mage!! You've got power! You really do! Remember when you were using a fire spell on those guards but Garnet was in the way?" Mikane paused as if savoring a pleasant memory. "So come please?"

Vivi nodded uncertainly.

"I'll try…" he said.

Mikane hugged him.

"You're the best!!" she exclaimed, "Come on! Let's go!"

Mikane bounded out the door. I grabbed an extra bottle of the seed remover and stashed it with my other items. I turned back to Vivi and Steiner, who had been conversing in whispers.

"Magic sword…?" Vivi sounded surprised. "I guess I'll give it a try."

I cleared my throat. Vivi left.

"Move it, Rusty." I pointed to the door.

Grumbling, the knight left too. I made sure he got to the right destination and stopped him from going without us.

Mikane and Vivi waited at the hole in the side of the ship that we had been using as an exit. Mikane look annoyed. She held a letter in her hand.

"Read this." She forced it into my hands.

I slowly read it aloud, a habit I'd been trying to break.

"'I said not to think you'd get away so easily. But then again, you two never listen anyway. If you go ahead and do this, you're both are leaving the band. It's your choice. Okay. I already know what you've picked. And what I got to say is don't you dare stop training! Learning new abilities is useful and might even save your worthless hides. Gwahahahaha! Baku.'"

"Can you believe him!?" Mikane was ranting. "Kicking us out!!! I didn't work that hard on memorizing all the plays Tantalus does for nothing!!!!"

I reminded myself that even though it seemed it had always been that way; Mikane hadn't been in Tantalus very long but fitted in very well almost like she was meant to be a member.

With a mutter of "I'll get him later," Mikane turned towards the hollow tree trunk at the edge of the clearing. She pointed at it, the entrance of the swamp-like section of the Evil Forest.

"Let's go!" she declared and ran on.

Vivi trotted after her. Steiner sullenly hesitated, but my swift and precise kick got him moving.

We followed the naturally made path. It led to the center of the forest. A giant hideous plant-thing rested in the middle of the heart of the forest. Garnet was behind it.

"PRINCESS!!!"

Garnet seemed unconscious. Rolling her eyes at Steiner, Mikane started to dash past the creature. Steiner yanked her backwards by the only thing he could grab, her tail.

"Stop! It would a disgrace to Alexandria to have the Princess rescued by a lowly thief!" Steiner yelled.

Mikane froze, eyes wide. Then she whipped around to glare at Steiner. The look she gave him was so murderous I was glad I wasn't in his shoes. She was twice as mad at him then when she was at Baku. I swear her eyes turned red.

"&$&!!!!!! &) # $(#$!!!" she screeched, sending some disturbing shockwave attack at Steiner.

Needless to say, he was knocked out. Already heated up, she busted up the Plant Brain. It didn't last long before her wrath. After it was dead I grabbed Garnet and took out the bottle of antidote I was carrying with me. Slowly giving it to her, she stirred after it was drunk.

"What?" she gasped. "Where am I?"

I smiled reassuringly. "We'll get you out of here, your highness."

She seemed to notice I was holding her.

"Please put me down," she said quietly.

I shrugged and set her on her feet. She still was recovering her bearings. Mikane stood off in the distance, arms crossed. Was she still angry with Steiner? Was that why she was acting so strange?

A deep startling shudder ran through the ground. I looked up, alarmed. What could cause a tremor like that?

"Something's not right…" Mikane murmured.

I glanced at her. Her tail was eerily straight and stiff, telling me something was bothering her. All of a sudden, two plant-like creatures jumped into the clearing. The Plant Spiders started to charge us.

"RUN!" Mikane shouted at Vivi who watched them fearfully.

Vivi ran off in that bizarre skipping run. Mikane slapped Steiner, waking him up.

"Get up if you don't want to die!" she told him seriously.

Steiner stumbled up after Vivi. Mikane stared at me. For a moment nothing seemed to move.

"Get the princess to safety," she whispered and I knew what she meant to do.

"NO!" I protested.

"RUN!!" She unsheathed her daggers once more and stood to fight.

I glared at Garnet, motioning for her to go on. Getting the hint, she ran off after the other two. I turned to Mikane.

"Not without you." I said with absoluteness.

Mikane growled. I was complete compared to knock her out and drag her with us if need be. She wasn't getting left behind. Another shudder made us freeze. This one was different. This time…

Slowly, at the same time we looked over our shoulders. Even though Mikane had better eyes than me, we both saw the same thing. Far off, the forest was turning into stone.

If we didn't move, and fast, we were screwed.

Without any argument now, Mikane and I tore out of the clearing. Unfortunately several Plant Spiders delayed us. Ahead of us, I could see the others sprinting out of here.

Mikane shouted joyfully. I yelled happily too. We were going to make it! The open sky was yards before us. We were all safe and—

Suddenly I tripped. Looking back, I saw why. A Plant Spider had lunged and grabbed my leg. I kicked it, trying to get free. It stubbornly pulled me closer and raised one of it's green arms. I remember seeing the green limb coming down fast at my face before everything went black.

- - - - - -

AN: Hm…I'm very evil to leave it there, but I need a vote. Should I do the next chapter from Mikane's POV? Anyone curious to see what's in her head? Oh, and Ookami no Anubis? Don't worry; you'll see Kuja soon. Did you think I'd start the story in his POV then go to Blank's and never switch back? Nah, Kuja's turn will come. I just gotta get through some stuff first. Oh, another thing. Does anyone want me to bring back my sorry-attempt-at-humor author's notes? Sadly, Demon and Saint refuse to speak to me at the moment. I lost all the other people who randomly came as well. I'll give you readers a choice. I'll a) write my notes like this b) bring in FFIX character c) bring in my own characters from fanfics I plan to write after this one d) bring Sora from Kingdom Hearts back. So…please give me some feedback. Should the next POV chapter be in Blank's or Mikane's (Kuja is a choice but that chapter will be short and be somewhere else, I was planning to do a chapter like that soon but I'll let you decide when)? And, what should I do about my author's notes?


End file.
